Adventures in Northrend
by ijedi
Summary: Elsa discovers that a plague hits Arendale. After defeating the monsters, Elsa and her friends learn of a large war that is going on. Elsa and company journey to Northrend, where they help to fight against the Lich King. This fanfic takes place during the Wrath of Lich King Expansion, and yes, Elsa will meet Arthas.
1. Attack on Arendale

Chapter 1

Queen Elsa sat on her throne, thinking what she should do. A few days ago she learned how to control her powers, and for the first time in many years she was very happy.

"Elsa!" spoke Anna as she arrived in the throne room. The Queen noticed that Kristoff, a man who had helped them both recently was walking next to her sister.

"What's the matter Anna, is something wrong? Did I accidentally froze someone's property?" asked Elsa curiously.

"No, it's just we received some corn, and a few people got sick after eating it. I was thinking that you should know about this," replied Anna

"How sick are they?" asked Elsa as she stood up from her throne, and approached her sister and her new friend.

"Your Majesty, those men and women passed out. A doctor examined the corn, and said it was infected, but he could not find out why," spoke Kristoff

"Thank you Kristoff, now could you two please show me where this incident had occurred?" inquired Elsa as the two other people nodded, and led the Queen to the inn in question.

The trio journeyed to the inn, and found that there were more people who passed out, "Queen Elsa, something is wrong! These people show the first signs of a plague, but this plague does not seem be airborne. So far, I concluded that the infected crops make people sick, while an infected person cannot infect another," spoke the doctor.

"We need to quarantine this building immediately. We don't know how many people will get sick, and we cannot risk finding out whether the plague is actually airborne or not," spoke Elsa

"Is there anyone who is not sick in the inn?" asked Princess Anna as the doctor shook his head.

"Good, I will build a snow wall around this house," began Elsa as two screaming people ran out of another house.

"Queen Elsa! Help us!" spoke the pair as they continued running away. The Queen lifted her eyebrow.

"Doctor, please look after the patients, I will get to them in a moment. For now, I need to investigate this other problem," spoke Elsa as she approached a house, from which the couple just escaped.

"Are you sure it is safe? I mean, perhaps you need some help," spoke Anna as Elsa looked back at her sister.

"Don't worry Anna, I am pretty sure I can handle anything behind this door," spoke Elsa as she opened the door, and looked around. The small house was empty. It was dark, and only one candle was lit.

"I don't like all this darkness," complained Anna, as she peaked into the house, behind her sister's shoulder.

"Common Anna, there is nobody here," spoke Kristoff as he entered the house. Suddenly, he was pulled into the darkness. A cold wind entered the house, and took down the fire.

"Elsa!" spoke Anna as she launched herself at her sister, and hugged the Queen.

Elsa looked around and then lifted her hands. She created strong cold winds, which opened the windows, bringing light into the house. As the sisters looked around, they saw a hideous ghoul standing in a corner; it held Kristoff in one hand.

"Get away from him!" shouted Anna as she grabbed a chair and hit the monster with it. The impact did not seem to bother the monster, but it did let go of its captive.

The monster then ran at Elsa, who sent more snow at the monster, pushing it on the street. The trio then exited the house. The monster jumped at Elsa, but the Queen instinctively produced an icicle, which drove into the middle of the monster's body, impaling it. As the creature seemingly died, its body parts fell everywhere.

"Eww, this is disgusting, can we get rid of this monster? It is not even alive!" spoke Anna, as she looked closer at their attacker. But Elsa did not respond; the Queen silently looked around and could not believe her eyes.

"Elsa? What is going on? Snap out of this, you defeated the monster," spoke Anna as Kristoff gently turned Anna's head slightly, and showed to the Princess just what horrified their Queen.

The streets were now overrun by the same kind of monsters that the group just defeated.

"What is going on?" asked Elsa as she saw the body of the doctor, with his head missing.

"Elsa, someone cursed out home by bringing this plague to our land," spoke Anna as she hugged her sister.

"Now, now, we will get through this. We need to find if there are any survivors left," spoke Elsa as she froze the inn, so that the monsters wont escape that house.

"Elsa, I have an idea. Use your magic and destroy the houses with your ice. That way we could find survivors much faster," suggested Anna.

"Are you sure?"

"Your Majesty, I agree with Anna. This might be our fastest way to save as many people as we can," agreed Kristoff.

"Fine," spoke Elsa as she lifted her hands in the air, and send ice into the houses. The buildings' walls froze. The ice within them expanded, and soon an entire village was destroyed.

Almost every single house had these monsters in them. "Elsa," began Anna

"Don't worry sister, I wont get hurt," spoke Elsa, as she ran towards the monsters.

"And I thought you were crazy, but the Queen," began Kristoff

"Excuse me?" asked Anna as she looked at her boyfriend.

Elsa saw that one monster prepared to attack another couple. She sent ice at the monster, quickly freezing it in place. She then repeated this with another monster. "Run to Princess Anna. She will help you to find shelter," spoke Elsa as she then noticed that another monster just bit a man in half.

"No, I cannot do this, I cant. There are too many of them," spoke Elsa as she then felt someone's hand on her arm.

"Elsa, I believe you. You can do this," spoke Anna as she took Elsa's hand, reassuring her older sister.

Queen Elsa then breathed deeply, closed her eyes, and lifted her hands. The ice flew in many directions, instantly impaling all monsters in sight, while rescuing Arendale residents from doom. She then saw that all survivors ran towards her.

"Calm down everyone, this attack is over. We need to make sure this was an isolated incident. Meanwhile, you will stay at my castle," spoke Elsa as she saw that a messenger rode towards her on a horse her.

"Yes?" asked the Queen.

"Queen Elsa, I found that the other villages were destroyed by a plague that created some weird monsters. The rest of Arendale's village population is no more," spoke the messenger, as Elsa did not want to believe her ears.

"What about those monsters?" Asked the Queen.

"They chased me, but since I was riding a horse, I managed to escape. My Queen, they are coming at the castle," spoke the messenger.

"Thank you. People of Arendale, follow me. I have a feeling that even I could not defeat many more monsters," spoke Elsa as she led the surviving populace towards her castle.

As everyone entered the gates, Anna noticed that a swarm of monsters were approaching. "Quick, enter the castle," spoke Elsa as she then tried to close the gates. That was a bit difficult for her to do.

"Let us help, Queen Elsa," spoke one person, as a group of people helped to close the gates. Elsa instantly froze the gates with a very thick layer of ice.

"Get back, I have an idea," spoke Elsa as she stood firmly on the ground. Suddenly, a tall snow pillar began to form under her feet, that elevated Elsa in the air.

"Elsa?" asked Anna as the Queen looked around, and from her current position saw upcoming waves of plagued monsters. Soon the wave of monsters hit the walls of the castle; Elsa saw that their sheer number could actually break her barricade.

Elsa lifted her hands in the air, and took a very deep breath. She concentrated and created a massive ice wave, which flew at the monsters, and instantly froze all of them. This took a toll on Elsa's strength, and exhausted Queen fell from the pillar on the ground.

When Elsa woke up, she found herself in bed, with bandages on her stomach. She saw that Anna, Kristoff, Olaf, and Sven were sitting next to her in the room. "What happened?" asked Elsa as she tried to sit up, but then screamed of pain.

"You felt, but Kristoff managed to get you before you crashed on the ground. You still got hurt, though," spoke Anna

"Elsa, are you OK?" asked Olaf as he put his two small hands on Elsa's hand.

"I will be fine, little guy, but we have a problem. This was not the only wave of monsters, I am sure more would come. And we have a problem," spoke Elsa as she finally found strength to sit up in her bed.

"Queen Elsa, a woman insisted that she has to see you," spoke Kai as he entered the infirmary.

"You can let her in," spoke Elsa as she looked at the person who wanted to talk to her. While she did not think the woman was hostile, she still prepared to fight her if necessary.

As the woman entered, Elsa saw that she had long blonde hair, a tank top, and a purple cape. The woman was slightly older than Elsa. Interestingly, she had some long stick in her hand.

"Queen Elsa, my name is Lady Jaina Proudmoore, Lady of Theramore. We have a lot of things to discuss, young Sorceress Queen," smiled Jaina as to the surprise of everyone; the woman created an ice chair, and then sat in it comfortably.

A/N: this Frozen/WOW fanfiction takes place during Wrath of Lick King expansion. And yes, Elsa will meet Arthas.


	2. Stormwind

Chapter 2

Queen Elsa was speechless at first. "You can do magic?" asked the Queen

"Yes, I am a Mage. I am sorry, I forgot that Arendale and some of its neighbors were isolated for many years from the outside world, so you don't know about various wars that occurred over the years," spoke Jaina Proudmoore.

"Wars? What are you talking about?" asked the Queen

"I will tell you later more about Azeroth's history. But you should be aware of the current war. Both the Alliance and the Horde are fighting against a powerful undead monster called the Lich King. He sends his undead armies with the purpose to destroy the world. He must be stopped," spoke Lady Proudmoore.

"And we can help because?" asked Queen Elsa

"Queen Elsa, the Dalaran mages recently detected a spike in magical energy in Arendale. I know what you did Queen Elsa, and I humbly ask you to help the war effort. You are a very powerful mage, and you could help to substantially decrease the casualties of this war in Northrend," spoke Jaina

"Some monsters already attacked my kingdom," spoke Elsa

"I am aware. I came here as fast as I could, but the casualties are too great. I am deeply sorry for what happened here," spoke Jaina

"I guess I don't have much choice, do I? I will help, but please help my people to get out. I am worried that without my presence, the undead would overrun Arendale,"

"I will, Queen Elsa. I will send a letter to Varian," spoke Jaina, "now, will you leave alone for your expedition to Northrend?"

"No, my sister Anna, Kristoff, Olaf, and Sven would come with me," replied Elsa. Jaina looked at the group, then stood up and made an incantation.

"What is going on?" asked Anna as blue light surrounded the group. When the group looked around, they noticed that they were present now in a very large city.

"Welcome to Stormwind," spoke Jaina as the group looked around.

"Elsa, look, don't you think that man is quite short," giggled Anna.

"Princess Anna, I forgot that you don't know much about Azeroth's history and its inhabitants. Many more races than just humans live on the planet, and the fellow who you just encountered is a Dwarf. Alliance consists of Humans, Dwarves, Gnomes, Night Elves, and Draenei. Its enemy Horde, with whom Alliance had many conflicts consist of Orcs, Trolls, Tauren, Undead, and Blood Elves," spoke Jaina as she continued showing around the capital city of the Alliance.

"Elsa, look! This castle is so big!" spoke Anna as she observed a large castle.

"Welcome to Stormwind Keep," spoke Jaina as she led the group inside. After a short journey, the group arrived into a throne room. They saw a man sitting on the throne, and a teenage boy stood next to him.

"Jaina, it's nice to see you," spoke the man as he stood up. He had armor covering almost all his body except head. The man carried a large sword.

"Varian, I would like to introduce our new ally Queen Elsa of Arendale," spoke Jaina

"Arendale. Yes, I remember of a small kingdom of Arendale. It split from Lordaeron many years ago, and became a small kingdom, one of very few unaffected by all recent wars," spoke King Wrynn

"Greetings Queen Elsa, and welcome to the Alliance," spoke the King

"I learned that there is a war going on in the land of Northrend. I want to help, " spoke the Queen.

"I appreciate your help. Kraken, the ship that sails to Northrend, will depart in a few hours. I would recommend you to get some weapons. I know that the Queen can handle yourself, as she is a mage, but you two would need," spoke Varian.

"Hi, my name is Olaf, and I life warm hugs," spoke Olaf as he approached the King. Varian looked skeptically at the snowman.

"What are you?" asked the King

"King Varian, I built him," spoke Elsa as Varian stared briefly at the talking snowman. His son saw the snowman and also looked at Olaf. Prince Anduin had seen a lot of strange magic, but he had never seen a living and talking snowman.

Meanwhile, Anna approached one map and saw that it was the map of the Eastern Kingdoms. "Arendale," read Anna when she found her home kingdom.

Anna explored the map, and then saw that one small kingdom was colored with grey paints. "Um, King Varian, why is this kingdom painted with grey paint?" asked Anna

"Princess Anna, the Scourge had recently completely annihilated the Southern Isles kingdom. Noone survived," spoke Varian as he then went to talk to his son.

"Anna, is everything alright?" questioned Elsa.

"The Southern Isles! Hans lives there! His ship just left Arendale," spoke Anna as Elsa too realized what her sister was trying to say.

"I know that he tried to kill us, and was a horrible monster, but this! I would not wish such a fate even to him. His whole kingdom is dead," spoke Anna

"Anna, we need to go, Jaina wanted to show us the armory. We need to find appropriate weapons for us to help Elsa," spoke Kristoff as the three humans, a reindeer, and a snowman journeyed into the armory, where they found all sorts of weapons.

"I guess I will take an axe. They seem to be similar to the equipment I used for ice harvesting," spoke Kristoff as he picked an axe. Anna continued looking at various weapons.

"I don't know. Elsa! Please help," asked Anna as Elsa smiled.

"Anna, you can take anything to help you, but since we go to war, I really don't want you in harms way. I can handle myself, but I don't want you to engage in melee combat. What do you think about a ranged weapon?" asked Queen Elsa.

"Sure, I will try a bow," spoke Anna as she lifted one bow and shot an arrow at a target. While the arrow did not quite hit the bullseye, it did land on the target.

"Good luck friends, I will see you in Northrend. Don't forget to board Kraken," spoke Jaina as she gave a map of Stormwind before leaving the group.

"Elsa, can I get a horse? I can see that just about everyone has a horse in here," began Anna as the group walked on the streets of Stormwind. The young woman then stopped speaking when she saw something fly in the sky.

"Is that a dragon?" asked Anna

"Never seen a dragon lass? Don't worry, they don't bite. At least not the ones that people use as mounts. I heard the aspects are generally very friendly as well, especially the leader of the Red Dragons," spoke a Dwarf as he continued drinking beer.

"Please," began Anna

"No, I am not getting you a dragon. To answer your previous question, you don't need a horse, since we have Sven who can help us travel," spoke the Queen.

"Queen Elsa," spoke Kristoff.

"Kristoff, you saved my sister and helped me. You can call me Elsa. And yes, you can date my sister," smiled Elsa as she then stepped in front of her sister and Kristoff and concentrated before creating a white horse from snow. The Queen then climbed on the horse.

"Lets go, or the ship will leave soon without us. If I remember the map's coordinates, the harbor is this way," spoke Elsa as she began riding her horse in one direction. Kristoff and Anna climbed on Sven; Olaf jumped and sat behind Anna.

"Wait up, sis," spoke Anna as Sven followed Elsa's horse.

As the group continued their journey, they noticed that the public was amazed to see an actual horse made of snow. The group traveled for forty minutes before they arrived in the harbor and saw the ship.

"Come, let's our journey awaits," spoke Anna as she climbed of the reindeer, and stepped on the ship.

"Wait for me Anna," spoke Kristoff as he ran after his girlfriend. Elsa shook her head, before also stepping on the deck of the ship. Sven and Olaf followed. Anna smiled when she saw Elsa standing next to her. The ship moved, and the journey began.

As the ship sailed to Northrend, another ship approached the Southern Isles. The crew threw out their prisoner and looked around. "Why is nobody here?" Asked Hans. But the Prince did not see a living being.

Suddenly a horde of undead monsters ran at him. Hans quickly noticed that the monsters actually attacked him; they only killed the crew. "What is going on?" asked Hans as a very tall figure dressed in a thick armor appeared in front of him. A helm covered his face. He held a very sharp sword.

"Greetings Prince Hans, or should I say King Hans of the Southern Isles? I know what happened in Arendale. Queen Elsa destroyed your plans to be a king. And look at what happened to your kingdom. I can tell that you have great rage in your heart," spoke the Lich King.

"Yes, she did all this. I vow to do anything I could to destroy her," spoke Hans.

"Anything? I can help you," smiled the Lich King as he approached Hans with his sword. Hans screamed and the fell on the ground. His red hair turned white and his skin became pale.

"Arise Lord Hans of the Southern Isles. From this day on, you are a  
>Death Knight. You have a great power now. You don't need to be afraid of cold anymore. Use your power to destroy your enemy. Capture and bring her to me alive, and I will let you end her life in the Ice Crown Citadel. Go to Northrend, and deal with Queen Elsa," spoke Arthas as he gave a sword to Hans.<p>

Arthas then left the scene, before giving a navigational map to Northrend to Hans. "I will slay you Elsa. Arendale will be mine!" spoke Hans as he lifted his sword.

A/N: Hans will be occasionally antagonizing the group, especially Elsa. Next chapter, Elsa and group travel to Northrend before arriving at Valiance Keep.


	3. Arrival to Valiance Keep

Chapter 3

The group was at sea. "Yey, we are finally outside the castle," mused Anna as she kept running on the deck of Kraken. Elsa noticed that the ship's crew were not amused but said nothing, as she kept standing on the side of the ship, looking downwards into the water.

"Queen Elsa?" asked Kristoff as he approached the Queen.

"Elsa, please call me Elsa. You are my family now, ever since you and Anna began courting," spoke Elsa. It still was hard for Kristoff to acknowledge that the Queen of Arendale treated him with such respect.

"Elsa," spoke Kristoff, "Are you alright? I mean, your sister is enjoying this trip, but you have been standing here for an hour already"

"Kristoff, my parents died at sea, and hence I am uneasy about traveling onboard a ship," spoke Elsa as Anna ran towards her.

"Elsa! Help! These men are mean to me," cried Anna as she ran quickly towards he sister, and hid behind Elsa's back.

"What's going on?" asked Elsa as a few men approached them.

"Your Majesty, Princess Anna has been running around the ship for a long time, and she almost broke some expensive jewelry," spoke one of the crewmembers.

"Anna,"

"Oh common Elsa, I have nothing to else to," spoke Anna as she felt ice stuck to her feet.

"Elsa!"

"I will release you as soon as you promise to calm down," spoke Elsa as she looked at her sister.

"Fine," replied Anna. Elsa thawed the ice, and the Princess journeyed into the cabins, where she promptly fell asleep.

A few days passed. That morning Elsa exited her cabin, and saw some outlines of a land ahead of them. "Your majesty, Kraken should arrive shortly to Valiance Keep," spoke a member of the crew as he left.

As the ship kept approaching the new land, Elsa saw that the continent was overall much colder than Arendale. The vegetation was scarce; the Queen noticed that the people were shivering from cold.

Finally the ship entered the harbor. "Anna, we are here," spoke Elsa as she journeyed to her sister's room, where she found the Princess soundly asleep, the red hair was everywhere.

"Anna," spoke Elsa firmer, and then made a gesture, creating some ice next to Anna.

"What? O, hi Elsa! Cold, cold," spoke Anna as she immediately jumped from the bed.

"We are here. Come, let's explore this land," spoke Elsa as she left her sister to dress up. Twenty minutes later, the whole group stood on the shores of the Keep. The ship sailed back.

"We need to get some warmer cloths," spoke Anna

"I agree. Anna, Kristoff, go and find some vendor who will sell you warmer clothing. I will meet with General Arlos. I remember Jaina told me to speak with him," spoke Elsa as she journeyed to the Keep, while Kristoff and Anna went to the inn. Olaf and Sven followed Anna, while her snow horse followed Elsa.

When Elsa arrived to the Keep, she left her horse in the stables, while she entered the building. The architecture was rather different than that of Arendale, although Elsa noted that the thick walls very useful in the case an invading army tried to enter the building.

Elsa journeyed to the second floor, and saw among other people a well-decorated man with an eye patch. "General Arlos? My name is Queen Elsa, Lady Jaina Proudmoore asked me to help during this campaign against the Lich King," spoke Elsa

"Lady Proudmoore informed me of your arrival. Welcome to the Borean Tundra, Your Majesty. The Valiance Expedition accepts all Alliance Forces that volunteer to help. I do advise however, that this is a very perilous land, and it gets really cold at times," spoke the General.

"It's fine, the cold never bothered me anyway," spoke Elsa.

"I am concerned though that your companions might find it difficult to travel in this land, so I arranged for the two of them to undergo at least some basic training. What kind of soldiers are they? Are both of them mages like yourself?" asked the General

"No. My sister is somewhat skilled with sword fighting, although she would use a bow during our time here. And her boyfriend will use an axe," spoke Elsa

"So a hunter and a warrior? Very well, I will call for a few of my men to give them brief training first thing tomorrow, and I suggest for you three to settle in the inn," spoke General Arlos as Elsa shook his hand, and then left the Keep.

She then went to the inn, where she found her sister drinking some substance. "Common lass, I am sure you could do better," one Dwarf kept encouraging her to drink some strange beverage.

"I, hic, I like, hic, this place," spoke Anna as she jumped on the table and began dancing.

"Anna, that's enough. Come, we need to find a room for us," spoke Elsa as she grabbed Anna's arm and tried to find Kristoff.

"Your Majesty, I mean Elsa, I found a reasonable room for us. It has two rooms, so that Sven and I could stay in the second room. The innkeeper charged me twice the rent for Sven to stay inside, but it was worth it," spoke Kristoff, as he helped Elsa to carry Anna.

The three soon entered the second floor of the inn, and Kristoff showed the two rooms. "Thank you Kristoff. General Arlos told me that his men would give both you and Anna tomorrow some military basic training. I recommend you two to rest," spoke Elsa

"Yes, Elsa," spoke Kristoff as he opened the door to his room, and saw that Even already lay on the floor. The reindeer enjoyed his new accommodations.

Elsa liked her room. She put Anna gently on the bed, and tucked her in. The Queen saw a few books and maps on the table, and sat on a chair, before she began exploring the geography of this new land. "Anna would surely love to visit this land of Dragonblight," smiled Elsa as she read just who resided there.

In a much colder place in the freezing mountains a man sat on a Frozen Throne. He held a large sharp sword in one hand.

"Master, my minions found the two bodies you requested for me to find," spoke the Lich as he led a few ghouls to the Lich King.

"Well done Kel'Thuzad. Bring the two bodies to me," spoke Arthas as the ghouls put the two bodies in front of him. One body belonged to a man in his mid forties, while another to a woman of the same age.

"Arise Agdar and Idun. The Lich King requires your service," spoke Arthas as he lifted his sword, and two bodies suddenly rose up.

"You are free to go," smiled the Lich King, as the two undead humans exited his throne room.

"I don't understand, Master, why do we need to have so pathetic undead in your army?" asked the Lich.

"Simple Kel'Thuzad. The Snow Queen had decided to join the Valiance Expedition against me, and I will use her parents to keep her in line. After all, they appear to have free will, but only limited, as I still exert influence over them. They wont get far from Ice Crown, and when I see that Snow Witch, I will make a great family reunion for her. She is perhaps one of our most formidable opponents, and I would love to see her join as one my high ranking members," spoke Arthas.

"Do you have any more requests for me, Lord?" asked Kel'Thuzad.

"No, continue your operations. Tell Drakuru that I will reward him if he succeeds in his plans," spoke the Lich King as his second in command left.

A/N: and now Elsa and Anna's parents are raised as undead scourge. Next chapter: Anna and Kristoff begin their training, while a few people at Valiance Keep ask the group to perform a few tasks.


	4. Training

Chapter 4

"Elsa!" cried Anna as Elsa pulled the bed sheets from her sister, "I want to sleep,"

"Common Anna, you and Kristoff have work to do. We are here on a mission to stop this evil Lich King, and I need to be sure that at least you two lovebirds can properly protect yourself," spoke Elsa as Anna sat in her bed.

"Fine, give me a minute," spoke Anna as she yawned, and then slowly stood up. Elsa then waited while her sister dressed up, and the two sisters then exited the room, before knocking on Kristoff's door.

"One second," spoke Kristoff as he exited the room.

"Hello Kristoff, I see that you are ready. Come, General Arlos is probably already waiting for us," spoke Elsa as she led the two to the Valiance Keep. The three journeyed across the street, and soon entered the large keep.

"This house is amazing," spoke Anna

"It is. It was made for war," reasoned Kristoff as the two entered the room on the second floor, where they saw General Arlos talking to some person. When he saw them, he ended the conversation, and approached the trio.

"Greetings your Majesty. Hello, my name is General Arlos," spoke the General, as he extended his arm to Anna and Kristoff.

"Princess Anna of Arendale," spoke Anna

"Kristoff Bjorgman," spoke Kristoff

"He means Sir Kristoff Bjorgman," corrected Queen Elsa. Before Kristoff could reply, General Arlos observed the two new recruits.

"Splendid. Now, lets start your training," spoke the General, as he smiled.

An hour later, both Anna and Kristoff, but mainly Anna, were complaining. "Why do we have to run so much?" asked Anna

"Quiet soldier, you two have more running to do. I want to see that you are both in shape before we proceed with weapon's training," spoke their captain on the field.

"I am tired," spoke Anna as she dropped on the ground.

"Get up on your feet soldier and," began the captain as Elsa approached him.

"I know that my sister and her boyfriend needed to receive some basic training, but I don't think this is what I had in mind. Besides, don't you see that Anna is tired?" spoke Elsa as she looked at the training officer.

"A soldier needs to keep in shape. If you face some undead minion of the Lich King, or some unfriendly wildlife of this place, you would be doomed unless you get a lot of training," explained the officer, "Why are you not training? I know that you are a mage, but mages need to train as well,"

"I am in perfect control of my powers. I strongly doubt anything save Lich King could really harm he here," spoke Elsa as suddenly the entire Keep was frozen. Snow appeared everywhere. The buildings were covered in snow, and the temperatures dropped significantly. Elsa then made a few hand gestures, and the Keep returned to normal.

"You are just a mage. If confronted with melee combat, you wont last a second," spoke the captain as Elsa formed an ice sword in her hand.

"I am also the Queen. Even though I was locked in my room for years, my father had time to train me in sword fighting," spoke Elsa as she looked at the captain.

"Are you challenging me?" asked the man and Elsa nodded. The two briefly fought. Elsa moved with grace, and disarmed the man. His sword soon hit the ground, and the captain found Elsa's ice blade close to his neck.

"I think that neither my Anna nor Kristoff would benefit greatly from your training. We are here to help stop the Lich King, not fight a war. I thank you for a suggestion about improving my defenses," spoke Elsa as she created thick ice armor on top of her ice dress.

"No! Get away from me," spoke the man as he looked at Elsa, who now proudly stood in her newly created thick ice armor with a sharp ice blade.

"I wonder why he was so afraid of you," spoke Anna as she laughed. Elsa smiled, as she dissolved her armor, leaving only her original ice dress covering her body.

"I thought he could help us, but I see now that this training is not what would work best for you. Come, I could train you better than he. I know I am not the best sword fighter, especially when comparing to someone like the King of Stormwind, but this captain was just pathetic," spoke Elsa as the three returned to the inn.

Later that night, Anna sat on the bench, looking how Elsa was teaching Kristoff in fighting. Kristoff decided to take a sword instead, and the two swords now clashed. "Move with grace, and be light on your feet," spoke Elsa as she parried the sword, and then again disarmed Kristoff.

After an hour of practice, Elsa observed how Anna used bow and arrow. The girl tried to shoot at the target, but was not very successful at that. "Help, he stole my money," spoke a person as Anna saw that a thief was running away.

"You wont get away," spoke Anna as she quickly grabbed a log, and hit the thief with it. The man fell on the ground, and the victim retrieved his wallet.

"Thank you, " spoke the man as he walked away. Elsa sighed, she did not want to admit, but Anna seemed to be much more proficient at hitting things with sticks and melee weapons than with a ranged weapon.

"Alright, you can try being a knight," spoke Elsa although she was still skeptical, "but you have to wear ice armor that I would make you,"

"Thank you," exclaimed Anna as she ran at Elsa and hugged her sister.

"Cannot breath," replied Elsa as Anna giggled.

"The Lich King is here! Run!" spoke the same officer who tried to train them. Else lifted an eyebrow.

"What are you talking about? I am Queen Elsa, not the Lich King!"

"I saw you! Your armor, your sword, your face, you are the Lich King," spoke the officer as he ran away from the Keep in fear, before quickly been torn to shreds by some spider monster.

As the spider monster entered the Keep, Elsa shot it with her ice magic. The snow entered the monster's body, and it quickly turned into an ice sculpture. Anna run towards it, and shattered the statute, destroying the monster.

"Let's relax. We had a busy day. Tomorrow we shall begin our adventure," spoke Elsa as the three returned to their rooms, where they found Olaf and Sven.

In Ice Crown Citadel, the Lich King sat on his Frozen Throne. "Master, we have reports from our spies at Valiance Keep," spoke Kel'Thuzad, as he gave a sheet of paper to the Lich King.

"This is very interesting. The citizens of Alliance already fear the Snow Queen, just as they feared her in Arendale. Making her my puppet might be even easier than I thought," spoke the Lich King

"Master, she formed some ice armor around herself, that made one person believe she was you. How is that possible?" asked Kel'Thuzad.

"It is possible. This actually gave me a thought. Get me some reports on the history of Arendale," ordered Arthas.

"Yes, Master," replied Kel'Thuzad as he left.

"Snow Queen Elsa, you are an interesting woman," mused Arthas, "Who would have known that you are not just some Frost Mage, but almost an equivalent of a Frost Death Knight?"

"Your sister is promising. Perhaps I shall make her another Death Knight," thought Arthas, as he returned to his other plans.

A/N: I thought that since Elsa is the first born to King Agdar, she would have received at least some weapons training. And I thought it interesting to make her a magical Ice Warrior Mage, rather than just a Frost Mage. The parallels between Elsa and Arthas, especially when they both wear thick armor and wield sharp blades, in Elsa's case made from ice, is intentional. Don't worry, I did not forget about Hans or Agdar and Idun.


	5. Cult of the Damned Infiltration Part I

Chapter 5

The next day the Royal sisters and Kristoff were saw that a group of spider like creatures was storming the Keep. "Your Majesty, I suggest you hide, and wait until our soldiers would deal with these Nerubians," spoke one officer, as he led the Keep's garrison to defend against the attack.

"Elsa?"

"Anna, I wont allow for these enemy forces to kill all the soldiers in here. I will fight them. Please defend the town from the inside," spoke Elsa as she formed thick ice armor on both Anna and Kristoff's bodies, before walking away. She summoned her snow horse and rode towards the gate.

As Elsa approached the gate, she saw that a few soldiers already lay on the ground, either dead or soon to be dead. Elsa climbed out of the horse and recreated ice armor around her body, before looking at the large spider creatures that were attacking the Keep.

"Stand back," spoke Elsa as she closed her eyes, and waved her hands. The Queen then sent a wave of snow and ice that pushed the spiders away from the Keep, but the monsters still kept going.

"Your Majesty, you need to hide," began one of the officers but Elsa ignored him. Instead, she looked at one spider, and sent ice directly at its body. The creature instantly froze. Elsa then looked around and made a few steps forward.

Elsa waved her hands, sending ice directly at all the spiders in front of her. They all froze instantly. Elsa then concentrated, and the frozen spider statues broke in pieces. Elsa fell on the ground; tired from the amount of magic she just performed. She still was not used to use so much of her magic to fight.

"Die Frost Mage," spoke one person, who was dressed in dark robes. The cultist approached Elsa. Before Elsa could do anything, Anna jumped from behind, and cut the man's head of.

"Anna!" spoke Elsa

"Nobody will hurt my sister. Wait, did I just kill a guy?" spoke shocked Anna as she cried.

"Anna, you did what you thought was necessary. I was tired, and this man wanted to kill me, so you defended me," spoke Elsa as she hugged her sister.

As the two sisters walked towards the gates, a man approached them. "Queen Elsa, I need your help. We need some anti venom to cure soldiers. I think that you could find some in the ship somewhere in the storage area," spoke the man as he walked away

"Why don't he just do it himself?" mused Anna

"Perhaps he is afraid that he will get attacked," suggested Elsa

"Fine. Wait here, I will bring Kristoff," spoke Anna as she went to find where her boyfriend was.

Elsa waited for ten minutes, and soon reunited with Anna and Kristoff. The three people walked towards the ship, and entered it. They began exploring what was hidden inside.

As they reached the storage room, five bandits attacked them. "Not good," spoke Anna as she parried the two bandit's attacks with her sword. Kristoff helped her, and pushed one more bandit away from the group.

Elsa looked at the five bandits, and sent a cold wind towards them, that threw them away. She then moved her hands, and ice surrounded all five cultists. "What are you doing?" asked Elsa. Before she could do anything, she saw that the five bandits died.

"Aww, now we wont know their plans," spoke Anna

"Anna, there might be more of these infiltrators here," spoke Kristoff as he looked at the bodies of the cultists.

"It does not matter now. We came here to get some anti venom to help wounded soldiers," spoke Elsa as she looked around, and then saw a box with a few bottles in it.

Elsa approached the box, and tried to lift it, but found the medical supplies to be rather heavy. "This box is too heavy," complained the Queen.

"Queen Elsa, let me help you," spoke Kristoff as he took the box, and lifted it. The three humans then exited the ship, and gave the box with anti venom supplies to the field medic.

"Thank you for supplies. I can not treat wounded soldiers," spoke the man

"You were right to fear going into the ship's storage area. Five bandits attacked us. They did not reveal anything, as they ended their own lives," spoke Elsa.

"There were cultists down there? You need to tell about this to General Arlos," spoke the field medic. Elsa nodded, and the group of three walked towards the Barracks. When they entered the room, they saw that General Arlos was looking at various documents.

"Greetings Queen Elsa, how can I help you?" spoke the General

"General, we discovered that five bandits who probably belong to the Lich King's forces were hiding in one of the ships. They ended their lives, but we think that more of these cultists may be present in the Keep," spoke Elsa

"Thank you for this information. Find some documents, or anything that belongs to the cultists, and bring it to Yaala, who resides in a local inn," spoke the General as the group left.

"Where will we find more of these bandits?" asked Elsa as Anna looked in one direction.

"This is dangerous, I can't allow you to come with me," spoke Elsa as she realized what her sister implied.

"Elsa, we will be fine. We will just exit this fortress, find some bandits, get the documents, and bring them to that person. Besides, you did create a thick armor for all of us," smiled Anna.

"Fine, but you will walk behind me," spoke Queen Elsa as the three people exited the fortress. After searching the battleground for a sign of any cultists, the three people continued their search a bit further, before they saw hills.

"This is boring," complained Anna as the three humans climbed a hill.

"Look out," shouted Elsa as she jumped and pushed Anna on the ground. As the two sisters and Kristoff looked, they saw four more cultists standing a few meters away. They had staffs, and were sending purple energy at the trio.

Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff began fighting the cultists.

A/N: so I decided to include the Cultist quest line in this crossover fanfic. I will briefly include the mines quests, and then the group would move north; and meet Thassarian. After I complete this fanfic, I am thinking of writing a sequel for Cataclysm, and perhaps for Pandaria, and Dreanor as well. Elsa will meet Arthas in chapter 10, although that might change.


End file.
